Finding Her (wolfblood)
by Tatummm
Summary: Set four months after season two. Rhydian goes to find Maddy in the wild. This story is about the challenges that they face. My first story its rated K it might could have been rated K but i wanted to be safe. Feel free to tell me what i need to improve on. Feel free to do a cover of it if you want. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Rhydian woke up in a screaming panic, sweat covered his brow, and tears poured down his eyes. There was a searing pain in his heart. It had been six months since Maddy had left, and he was just as heart broken as she was. His foster parents swung open the door.  
"What is it? What is it?" They exclaimed. The look of fear was in there eyes as they came rushing in. "It-it-it," Rhydian, unable to speak whipped the tears from his eyes. Clair, Rhydians foster mom said,  
"was this another one of your nightmares?" He nodded yes.  
"Rhydian you have to stop waking us up every night!" Owen, Rhydians foster dad said.  
"You have been doing this for six months now, you have to stop, go back to sleep!" he said.  
"Ok I will try." said Rhydian, as he layed back down in his bed pretending to go to sleep. Right when he heard the door shut softly he shot right back up.  
Rhydian knew that if he went back to sleep another nightmare about Maddy moving on would begin to form in his head. He picked up a picture of Maddy, and he looked at it for what seemed like a hour. Who was he kidding he can't live without Maddy! He knew what he had to do! So he started forming a plan to sneak out into the wild.  
The next day at school all he could think about was his plan to get Maddy back. Tom and Shannon knew he wasn't his normal depressed self, so they asked him what was up. Rhydian immediately told them what was going on he couldn't hold it back any longer. Tom and Shannon decided that they would help too. Tom got a map and Shannon gathered supplies.  
That night they came over, Tom handed him the map and Shannon handed him the duffle bag filled with supplies.  
"There you go that should be it." Shannon said. Rhydian read out a list of everything to make sure he had it all. Everything except his phone and a brush, Crap, Oh well it was probably for the best he was without a phone, but a brush he definitely could have used, to late now. He hugged his friends goodbye. Then he ran full speed into the darkness.  
Rhydian had no idea where he was going because it had been a long time since he was last there and they might have moved someplace else, so he had to just follow his instincts. All of the sudden he felt something on his leg and in that moment he fell to the ground he looked down and it was a bear trap he tried to get it off but he couldn't the bear trap was rigged it had sharp hooks on the end that had already sunken into his flesh. He finally decided to ignore the pane and rip it out of his skin leaving his leg in very bad shape, but was that going to stop him? No it wasn't nothing was! He got up and started running. he had been running for what seemed like hours he had lost a lot of blood. He started to get dizzy and then he fainted  
"Maddy." He said as he fell to the ground.  
Meanwhile Maddy was just getting up from a night with tossing and turning. She was up before everyone else so she decided to go for a run. While she was running she smelled something familiar. So she followed the familiar scent. When she reached its source she fell to her knees. There in front of her eyes was her true love, Rhydian Morris. First she checked his pulse, it seemed to be good. His leg looked awful and he was as white as a sheet. At first she didn't know what to do but then she remembered that she could just howl and her pack would hear her and come, she was just now getting used to this whole being in a pack thing. She was in such shock her howl hardly came out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jana and her pack arrived they stitched Rhydian up and, the three brothers Kyle, Caleb and, Cole Wright all carried him back to the main site. When Rhydian woke up Maddy was sitting right next to him her head laid gently on his shoulder, her hand rested in his. When he woke up Maddy popped her head up.

"You're awake!" she said. Rhydian smiled.

"Yeah I am" he said. He pulled her close and said

"I have missed you so much and i know know that i can never let you go ever again." said Rhydian.

"I have missed you to it was the worst feeling in the world being apart from you!" said Maddy. Maddy rested her head back on his shoulder. The two laid there lovestruck until Maddy had to attend her duties as being a hunter in a wolfblood pack. When Maddy came back from hunting Rhydian had fallen asleep. Maddy smiled and laid down with her head in his lap.

When they woke up it was time for dinner. They planned to have a big feast in honor of Rhydians return. Kyle and Cole helped move him to the feasting area. When everyone got seated a few people made a toast to Rhydians return. They all ate and enjoyed themselves. Maddy was the most excited out of everyone that Rhydian was back and everyone knew it to.  
After the feast Rhydian was moved to the extra. When Rhydian was just about to go to sleep Maddy in with two blankets made from fur and a homemade pillow, she quickly made a bed on the floor.

"Hope you don't mind it but I am going to sleep in here until your leg gets better." she said. Rhydian smiled and said

"I get the feeling it isn't really up to me is it?"

"Nope!" Maddy said.

"Well then it is a good thing i want you in here isn't it?"

"Yep!" she said. They both giggled. Maddie laid down and went to sleep, and for the first time they both got a good nights sleep. The next day Rhydians leg was healed it is a good thing wolfbloods heal a lot faster than humans.

When Rhydian woke up Maddy was gone. When he walked outside he saw Maddy doing chores.

"Hey!" Maddy said.

"I decided to get my work done so we could hang out today."

"Yeah that would be great." Rhydian said pleased that she wanted to spend time with him. "Come on i am already done, I know this great place in the forest.

"Follow me!" Maddy exclaimed. Then she took off running Rhydian following behind her.

When Jana and her pack arrived they stitched Rhydian up and, the three brothers Kyle, Caleb and, Cole Wright all carried him back to the main site. When Rhydian woke up Maddy was sitting right next to him her head laid gently on his shoulder, her hand rested in his. When he woke up Maddy popped her head up.

"You're awake!" she said. Rhydian smiled.

"Yeah I am" he said. He pulled her close and said

"I have missed you so much and i know know that i can never let you go ever again." said Rhydian.

"I have missed you to it was the worst feeling in the world being apart from you!" said Maddy. Maddy rested her head back on his shoulder. The two laid there lovestruck until Maddy had to attend her duties as being a hunter in a wolfblood pack. When Maddy came back from hunting Rhydian had fallen asleep. Maddy smiled and laid down with her head in his lap.

When they woke up it was time for dinner. They planned to have a big feast in honor of Rhydians return. Kyle and Cole helped move him to the feasting area. When everyone got seated a few people made a toast to Rhydians return. They all ate and enjoyed themselves. Maddy was the most excited out of everyone that Rhydian was back and everyone knew it to.  
After the feast Rhydian was moved to the extra. When Rhydian was just about to go to sleep Maddy in with two blankets made from fur and a homemade pillow, she quickly made a bed on the floor.

"Hope you don't mind it but I am going to sleep in here until your leg gets better." she said. Rhydian smiled and said

"I get the feeling it isn't really up to me is it?"

"Nope!" Maddy said.

"Well then it is a good thing i want you in here isn't it?"

"Yep!" she said. They both giggled. Maddie laid down and went to sleep, and for the first time they both got a good nights sleep. The next day Rhydians leg was healed it is a good thing wolfbloods heal a lot faster than humans.

When Rhydian woke up Maddy was gone. When he walked outside he saw Maddy doing chores.

"Hey!" Maddy said.

"I decided to get my work done so we could hang out today."

"Yeah that would be great." Rhydian said pleased that she wanted to spend time with him. "Come on i am already done, I know this great place in the forest.

"Follow me!" Maddy exclaimed. Then she took off running Rhydian following behind her.

When Jana and her pack arrived they stitched Rhydian up and, the three brothers Kyle, Caleb and, Cole Wright all carried him back to the main site. When Rhydian woke up Maddy was sitting right next to him her head laid gently on his shoulder, her hand rested in his. When he woke up Maddy popped her head up.

"You're awake!" she said. Rhydian smiled.

"Yeah I am" he said. He pulled her close and said

"I have missed you so much and i know know that i can never let you go ever again." said Rhydian.

"I have missed you to it was the worst feeling in the world being apart from you!" said Maddy. Maddy rested her head back on his shoulder. The two laid there lovestruck until Maddy had to attend her duties as being a hunter in a wolfblood pack. When Maddy came back from hunting Rhydian had fallen asleep. Maddy smiled and laid down with her head in his lap.

When they woke up it was time for dinner. They planned to have a big feast in honor of Rhydians return. Kyle and Cole helped move him to the feasting area. When everyone got seated a few people made a toast to Rhydians return. They all ate and enjoyed themselves. Maddy was the most excited out of everyone that Rhydian was back and everyone knew it to.  
After the feast Rhydian was moved to the extra. When Rhydian was just about to go to sleep Maddy in with two blankets made from fur and a homemade pillow, she quickly made a bed on the floor.

"Hope you don't mind it but I am going to sleep in here until your leg gets better." she said. Rhydian smiled and said

"I get the feeling it isn't really up to me is it?"

"Nope!" Maddy said.

"Well then it is a good thing i want you in here isn't it?"

"Yep!" she said. They both giggled. Maddie laid down and went to sleep, and for the first time they both got a good nights sleep. The next day Rhydians leg was healed it is a good thing wolfbloods heal a lot faster than humans.

When Rhydian woke up Maddy was gone. When he walked outside he saw Maddy doing chores.

"Hey!" Maddy said.

"I decided to get my work done so we could hang out today."

"Yeah that would be great." Rhydian said pleased that she wanted to spend time with him. "Come on i am already done, I know this great place in the forest.

"Follow me!" Maddy exclaimed. Then she took off running Rhydian following behind her.

When Jana and her pack arrived they stitched Rhydian up and, the three brothers Kyle, Caleb and, Cole Wright all carried him back to the main site. When Rhydian woke up Maddy was sitting right next to him her head laid gently on his shoulder, her hand rested in his. When he woke up Maddy popped her head up.

"You're awake!" she said. Rhydian smiled.

"Yeah I am" he said. He pulled her close and said

"I have missed you so much and i know know that i can never let you go ever again." said Rhydian.

"I have missed you to it was the worst feeling in the world being apart from you!" said Maddy. Maddy rested her head back on his shoulder. The two laid there lovestruck until Maddy had to attend her duties as being a hunter in a wolfblood pack. When Maddy came back from hunting Rhydian had fallen asleep. Maddy smiled and laid down with her head in his lap.

When they woke up it was time for dinner. They planned to have a big feast in honor of Rhydians return. Kyle and Cole helped move him to the feasting area. When everyone got seated a few people made a toast to Rhydians return. They all ate and enjoyed themselves. Maddy was the most excited out of everyone that Rhydian was back and everyone knew it to.  
After the feast Rhydian was moved to the extra. When Rhydian was just about to go to sleep Maddy in with two blankets made from fur and a homemade pillow, she quickly made a bed on the floor.

"Hope you don't mind it but I am going to sleep in here until your leg gets better." she said. Rhydian smiled and said

"I get the feeling it isn't really up to me is it?"

"Nope!" Maddy said.

"Well then it is a good thing i want you in here isn't it?"

"Yep!" she said. They both giggled. Maddie laid down and went to sleep, and for the first time they both got a good nights sleep. The next day Rhydians leg was healed it is a good thing wolfbloods heal a lot faster than humans.

When Rhydian woke up Maddy was gone. When he walked outside he saw Maddy doing chores.

"Hey!" Maddy said.

"I decided to get my work done so we could hang out today."

"Yeah that would be great." Rhydian said pleased that she wanted to spend time with him. "Come on i am already done, I know this great place in the forest.

"Follow me!" Maddy exclaimed. Then she took off running Rhydian following behind her.

_Sorry for the late update but here it is! I will update early to make it up to you! Promise! _

_ -Tatum3_


	3. Chapter 3

They stopped at a place seemingly blocked off by trees. Maddy knew her way around the trees, and she showed him how. When they got across the trees there was a beautiful water fall leading into a lake, and a huge tree easy to climb but big enough to sit on one of its large branches. Some trees towered over the beautiful place with vines hanging down. And fresh dew on the grass as if it had just rained.

"Wow this must be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, besides you of course." He said. the two looked into each others eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Maddy said blushing.

"I would." Rhydian reply not taking his eyes off of her. She looked down blushing harder than ever. He placed his hand on her chin and moved her head so he could look into those big hazel eyes.

"I love you Maddy and I will never let you go!"

"I love you too Rhydian."

"Look i came here this morning and hid this picnic basket." She walked over and picked up the picnic basket and set up the picnic up in the tree. They had lunch, played chase, and when it was time to cool off they swung a vine into the lake. They splashed and played under the waterfall. Then when they got out they rested under a big tree and fell asleep her head resting on his chest. When they woke up it was still daylight. When they went back to the dens Rhydian remembered that back at the village there was a dance tonight two towns over and he wanted to go with Maddy.

"Hey Mads well you see there is this dance two towns over from Stonybridge and no one we know should be there, and uh...well...would you wanna go with me?" said Rhydian happy that he finally got that off his chest.

"I would love too!" Maddy said happily.

"I have some clothes saved for just in case we ever had to go back to civilization."

"Great I can't wait get ready and we will meet back here!" When they both were ready they joined hands and run as fast as they could for fear that they would miss even a second.

When they got there the band was announcing the first song of the night and there were people just now coming in the door. The room was beautiful there were widows all around and were there wasn't any windows there was a nice cream color on the wall. The floor had to have been some type of marble. There was a giant stage for the band to play on. Over by the door there was food and drinks set up on a table, and set up right next to it were tables and chairs. There were banners, balloons, and lights everywhere. When they got there they sat down and ate because they had missed dinner back in the wild. Once they got done they just sat and talked. The two were having an amazing time.

"Hey Mads I was wondering if you...uhh...wanted to dance?" Rhydian asked nervously.

"I couldn't imagine anything better." Maddy said glowing with happiness." The two danced the night away.

"Ok this is the last song of the night! So we are gonna slow it down a bit!" said the lead singer. Rhydian grinned and pulled Maddy closer.

"I don't ever want this night to end." said Maddy half way through the song.

"Me either. This is the best night of my life." said Rhydian. They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the dens everyone was in panic. Maddy searched around for her parents, but couldn't find them. She ran to the den to see if they were there. There Emma was pacing across the floor.

"Mom what is going on?" Maddy asked in a nervous voice.

"Where were you!" Emma said in a stern voice.

"I told you were i was, i was at a dance." Said Maddy.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Emma said hugging her cub tightly.

"What is going on?" Asked Maddy.

"The neighboring pack is trying to attack us." Emma said trying to calm her voice down

"Why?" Maddy asked quickly

"Because they have nothing better to do." Said Emma.

"Where is dad?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know last time I saw him he was hunting with the guys." Rhydian burst through the doorway holding Dan up. There was a bite mark on his leg and red blood gushing from the wound. Emma was fixing her husband up when little did she know Maddy was sneaking out of the den.

Maddy frantically looked around to see if anyone was injured that was in her pack. She saw a little boy hurt being carried by a confused face. She helped the guy and the little boy back to her den. She showed them the little boy and they got to work. She started to walk back out but the mysterious guy grabbed her arm.

"Don't go out there." He said.

"And why not?" She asked annoyed.

"Because it dangerous." said the guy that looks similar to Sam Claflin.

"I know but there might be more people that need help." She said removing his hand from her arm and walking out of the door.

Outside of the den it was crazy. Maddy looked around she saw Jana with her hands tied behind her back and two men standing behind her. Stop it, no! Maddy screamed. the younger boy tried to control her but it was use older boy nodded at the younger one. Maddy was also tied up.

Meanwhile Rhydian learned this mysterious boys name, It was Ian. All of the sudden Rhydian heard a scream, him and Ian ran out of the door only to find two men walking off with Jana and Maddy.

"No!" Rhydian yelled pushing himself through the crowd, only to find she was gone. He fell to his knees and suddenly everything went black. Rhydian fainted.

Okay I am REALLY sorry that some of my chapters have been late but it will be worth it! Also I don't know why some things were repeated in previous chapters but if it happens again just ignore it the best you can. Thanks guys I am really exited for the next chapter, it will be up soon no worries. Bye!

~Tatum


End file.
